Mhend
Mhend is an Inkling - one of the alien species who appeared in Locksmouth from the world of Canvas. Background Mhend always had the greatest opportunity to pity the hosts of the Inkling race. Charged by her Empress Osoth to "fix" the feeble nature of organic creatures to better suit their needs, Mhend worked with her hosts to discover ways to heal their injuries, extend their longevity, and otherwise care for them. In doing so, she became more intimately involved with her hosts than any Inkling before her. Caring for their body opened her eyes to their emotions and their dreams. They felt joy, they cried, they loved, and their short, little lives had purpose. They lived not only for themselves, but for the other creatures around them. They formed bonds between one another of the likes Mhend had never witnessed before. The creatures taken on as host bodies became something almost magical to Mhend. It is possible that her heart bled for them before even Echelon rose against Osoth to fight for their sake. Mhend would have gladly fought as Echelon's ally. In her mind, hosts should have been cherished, not enslaved. But she was no soldier... Mhend brought life, and she never dreamed of taking it away from anything. For some time she avoided Echelon out of fear of the battles she would be swept away in... But soon, Echelon found her, and managed to rally Mhend to her cause. It was then that Mhend's worst fears became realized. Her fight against Osoth cost lives - many more lives than even the natural degredation process of joining an Inkling with its host ever could. She experienced pains she had always hoped to avoid. She was beaten, battered, and bruised time and again, more times than she cared to track. When it came time to flee, Mhend was in full support of getting as far from Osoth as possible. She arrived on Earth with her allies Arus, Koralo and Phactys where she bonded with Samantha Masterson. She dreaded the day Osoth would return, knowing in the back of her mind that there was no avoiding it. She struggled in that time of rest, mustering up courage for years for when it came time to face the pain again. Earth had such unique creatures, with more potential than Mhend had ever seen before. She wanted to be able to fight for them when the time came. She needed ''to. That time came when Osoth finally invaded Earth, intiating The Locksmouth Incident. 'The Locksmouth Incident''' info Abilities Mhend's special ability as an Elite Inkling is her healing touch. With simple body-on-body contact, she can promote a rapid increase in a body's natural healing factor. It can mend broken bones in mere seconds. She shares this ability with Samantha, who is able to utilize it by literally kissing injuries better. In some instances Mhend has been known to pull a piece of her gelatinous form off for others to injest. Having any piece of her even inside another being can also heal them to a lesser extent - like pain-killing chewing gum. Category:Characters Category:Inked Category:Heroes